My Soul to Take
by SleepingInsomniacBeauty
Summary: Yaoi! Yami/Hikari Seto/Joey may have Anzu/Tea bashing. Ever since that day, I always hated and fear the color Red. A transfer student had a dark aura surrounding him left me wanting to uncover who he really is. What does he want from me and why? Why does he only stare at me? And why does he look so familiar? [On Hold] {Being Re-Written}
1. Prolouge

Don't own anything but the plot, if I did though everything would involve horror and romance.

**_Sweat coated his skin as he heard the sweet screams of his mother and father, he hid under the covers putting his hands over his ear; wanting to block out the noise. Sadly, it didn't help. Out of weak bravery, he stood up and went to investigate the horrific though his bravery was never in his qualities list, curiosity was definitely on top._**

**_His body was trembling, but nonetheless he walked forward to the wooden door, he gently placed his pale hand on the knob. The door opened with a small squeak, he heard the rain hitting the roof quite harshly, a flash of thunder made him jump. Lightening gave the hall a bit of light, he saw shadows appear in the main room._**

**_Another scream echoed, instinctively he placed his hand on his ears, yet again it did not help. He slowly made it towards the end of th hall, he hid behind the table that was near his height; thinking he took a small peek of the horrid scene in front of him. Everything seemed to go in a killer silence, he stared in horror not moving an inch._**

**_His mother and father covered in something...something red. He stumbled back, tripping on his own feet he fell. His hands were on the smooth surface on the floor his head still up, staring at his own parents being killed. He always watched horror movies of people killing the innocent for their own satisfaction. He never thought this would happen to him._**

**_He wanted to look away but, he knew he couldn't. His body sits there paralyzed with fear. More sweat began to produce and coating his body. It was the only warmth he had, his body seemed to go cold. His skin might have been white to begin with but, he was the whiter than white. Both of them were unconscious hi mother started to stir._**

**_She blinked in realization, not knowing where she was. She glanced around a saw her son sitting on the floor, shaking. Her eyes widened she opened her mouth to yell his name, but that would be unthinkable. If her capturer knew her son was here, he would go after him as well. Tears appeared in her eyes, falling down her flushed cheeks._**

**_She heard her husband moan in pain, he awoke as well. She then heard the chilling laughter of the monster that wanted their blood. Another flash of lightning rolled by, she stared in shock. Her capturer looked nearly like her son! Her body started to tremble with all the bravery she had she yelled,"What do you want with us?"_**

**_He started to chuckle,"I don't want anything to do with you, but your son."_**

**_Both the parents let out a gasp in shock, the father growled in complete frustration,"You will never have him!"_**

**_He let out a maniacal laugh,"I'm afraid that's not for you to decide._**

**_They both knew their own fate, they said in unison, a small whisper barely audible,"I love you, Yugi."_**

**_Dark shadows circled the man and suddenly attacked them, screams and laughter made a horrid symphony in the household. Too bad no one else can hear the beautiful symphony...no one._**

I awoke and shook myself of the nightmare that would forever scar him, he push back his wild hair feeling the sweat connect to his palm. He hated this, usually he let out a scream; alarming his grandfather to calm him down. Hell, this is where he was and will always be, nothing would work. Therapy, distracting himself, even those damn pills weren't working.

Nothing would work, just nothing. He had to face this for the rest of his life, always after the dream I would feel the dark presence. A pair of eyes that would stare right through his soul, it was suffocating. It would lead him to severe panic attacks and eventually pass out on the bed; letting him get his rest before school. Saying it like that sounds horrible but it;s the truth and I have to live with it.

In a certain amount of distance a pair of beautiful lust-filling crimson eyes admiring the frightened boy, possessiveness crawling into his skin like a parasite. He will get the boy, no matter the cost.

... Yep so this is the rewrite...yay. [sarcastic]


	2. Chapter 1

"Grandfather, I'll be fine, really" a boy spoke to his Grandfather. But his Grandfather still held that worrying look on his old facial features. He still wasn't convinced about his grandson's assuring. "Yugi...Just don't push yourself, alright. It makes me worry." his voice held a tint of worry. The boy just let out a loose sigh,"Grandfather! I need to go! I don't want to hear the teacher lecturing me again!" The elder let out a chuckle at that, he had a few weekly lectures from his teacher's. "Alright my boy! Have a great day!" He waved slowly at the running teen, he stopped and let out a sigh. Worry filled into his bone about his grandson. He just worry that he wouldn't make through the day, especially without anymore of his medicine. He quickly made some call for more medicine to be deliverd.

-Yugi-

Yugi ran out of breath after running for a few blocks, he saw the old rusty gates of the school,"Yes! Not late yet!" He kept running, he tripped on his shoelaces a few time but still kept running. Finally, he reached the front doors of the school he walked past the crowd in a breeze. Entering his locker combination, he headed to his class, some sweat fell from him. He let out a sigh of relief but it soon ended when he realised he wasn't in the correct room, he groaned and he had a few minutes left. "Almost...there..." 5...4...3...2...made it! He reached his desk, at last he wasn't late! When the teacher made a small roll-call she was surprised to see Yugi there; leaving the small matter aside she continued he class. Yugi, however, didn't pay attention to the droning teacher that was spitting facts about history or math. Sure, he did care about his grades but, something was a bit of a bore. He didn't need to listen anyway, he already made a good grade in this class, despite being late.

There was something that felt off today, he couldn't put his finger on it. He heard soft whispers, they were loud enough to hear and were quiet enough to not snap the teacher from her lecture. "Hey, did you hear about the new transfer student, I heard he's hot!" the girl released a small giggle. The other girl with small a brown ponytail responded,"Yeah! But I don't remember his name though...was it Yatsu Ateku?" the two girls shook their heads, but they just waved it off. "I'm pretty sure no one has a dumb name like that, Yuki." both of them giggled again-for what it seems to be the umpteenth time they had drool running down their lips and the look of lust drowning their eyes; they were thinking about the new student.

Yugi, just merely brushed off their conversation and began to listening to the droning teacher. But, that didn't last long however, he stared at the girl beside him; Anzu Mazaki. One of the most popular students in school, his childhood friend, his precious crush. He let out a small smile, a blush claimed his cheeks. RING! And Yugi fell to the floor, hitting his butt on impact. Anzu let out a few giggles and he let out a small laugh with her. "S-sorry Y-Yugi, that w-was pretty funny." she said in-between laughter, she offered her hand. He smiled and he got up, they grabbed their things and laughed on the way out. They let out a small wave when they departed ways to their class, he smiled. Jou, one of his greatest best friends in the entire world, was in his next class. When he arrived to his next hour, he got a loud greeting from his friend. "Hey Yug' sorry I didn't meet ya at the gate!" and he gave a small bear hug to Yugi.

"Oh, looky there. A small dork and a mutt displaying affection towards the entire school." a boy with a sarcastic voice spoke, Jou glared at the boy. "What you say, money-bags?" he got closer to the boy, Seto Kaiba, richest and youngest CEO out in Japan. "Why, don't you read my lips mutt, oh yeah, you don't know how to read as much as you don't know how to listen." Then a small fight started between the duo. Yugi laughed and then the bell rang; signaling next hour. Once they were all sitted, the teacher, who was wearing a fake smile, was introducing a new student. And that's when Yugi's life went into a living hell. His own personal devil that's named; Yami Atemu Sennen. Of course, Yugi, was innocent and naive, didn't realise the evil aura. If you speak about the devil, and he shall appear...in the form of a young teen whose desire is to have Yugi's fragile heart.


	3. Chapter 2

Insomnia: okay i'll try even harder on this one...

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 2

~*Health*~

The classes went by like a leaf within the wind until it got to health, this is the hard part, it was uneasy for Yugi in this hour. Yugi felt like his skin gone cold, it was health and they were doing blood started breathing rapidly until he felt a hand on his shoulder,"Aa-h!"he yelped he turned to see who startled him."Joey! it's you, i thought you were someone else."

Joey grinned ,"Who did you thought I was, Seto? He laughed at his own comment. even though Joey had a cheerful aura surrounding him, he still felt uneasy about throat was dry as the desert itself, he started to shake. Joey who noticed this tried to calm down his friend, "Yugi, please calm down it will be over quickly."

No matter what Joey said, nothing helped he wished that this would be over soon. They both headed to their seats, when Yugi was like this he was going to disappear into the , blood, blood that word kept repeating through his head, then flashes of the blood filled his head. 'Please make it stop, please!' he mind refused his plead and kept showing flashes blood, he wanted to run away from it all.

"Class we have a new student, his name is Yami Sennen. Please introduce your self mister Sennen." the teacher smiled sweetly even through the eyes of a blind man he would be able to tell it was fake."I was born here in Domino, Japan with my father but I moved to Egypt with my mother." This distracted Yugi's morbid thoughts he looked to see the new student, and saw his eyes. He felt his heart stop at the sight, fear crawled in Yugi's skin like a felt time stopped at this moment.

"Please sit next to Yugi Mutou, Yugi raise your hand so he knows where to sit."

Yugi raised his hand slowly, honestly he wasn't expecting the new student to sit next to him. Yami slowly walked toward him with a smile on his face, what was he smiling about? He felt as if everyone was watching us, making him more nervous."Okay, for our first assignment of the week get to know your partner and right an essay about what you think about them. Write about what their dream are what the like and don't like, anything that's APPROPRIATE." the teacher looked at Joey when she said this. "you may communicate quietly anything above a whisper will face a punishment got it?"

Every student said, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright begin."

The room filled with whispers, mainly about Yami instead of the real assignment. Yami looked at Yugi, "Well, let's get started shall we?"

Yugi didn't look at him, he was afraid to see his eyes again."I'm sorry, but you make me a bit...uncomfortable."

Yami seemed a little surprised at this and frowned,"Do I really? What can I do to make you feel comfortable?"

'Move so far away so I don't have to see your face.' Yugi thought bitterly

Yugi spoke softly,"Nothing, I guess I'm shy when I meet new strangers."

Yami smiled, "Well, my parents are divorced, what about your parents?"

When he heard that question he felt as if small needles went through him, he began to shake once more.'Calm down, calm down. answer his question so it can over with.'

He took a deep breath and said "They died." He noticed Yami's smile vanish and look of sympathy went across his face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

Yami put on another smile and said,"Let's get our mind off that topic, and get to know each other better, hmm?"

Yugi smile, and the rest of the hour went by, and Yami said that he would love to walk Yugi home since it's close by. At they end of the day, Yugi finished getting his things out of his locker. He started walking not far past the gates until he heard his name about three or four times. "Yugi!, Yugi! Wait up!" He recognized the voice it was Yami."I told you that I was going to walk you home, didn't I?"

Both of us chatted, but Yugi still didn't look at liked to look in people's eyes since it's he couldn't look in his eyes. It was too much to handle for him. "Yugi, why won't you look at me?"

Yugi turned and looked him "I'm sorry, Yami It's just your eye color."

"My eye color?" Yami asked

"Yes, I wan-" he was interrupted by a loud crash

Both of them turned and Yugi's eye's widened, he saw a man bleeding out blood covering the road.

_Blood staining the pure white carpet..._

He started to cough up his blood

_Choking on his own blood, unable to speak..._

He raised his hand and plead for help, with no spoken words

_Raising your hands pleading for help, when no one can..._

Yugi felt himself fade into the darkness where the shadows play with his mind, torturing him.


	4. Chapter 3

Insomniac:im going to keep writing this and see where it goes, if i think it's bad im going to rewrite it. idk ill just see if this getting somewhere.

Beauty:Nobody owns anything except the plot.

~*Dream World*~

"Yugi...Yugi...Yugi..."

'Who's calling my name?' i looked around, to see only darkness. i started walking even though i have no destination. the only sounds i could hear is myself breathing, and the floor creaking as i keep walking.

"Mother...Father..?"

I stopped as i heard my own voice when my mouth i tightly shut, i didn't say anything. I felt my skin grow cold and tingle. the screams of agony and the sound of maniacal laughter. The sound of myself crying, and begging not to be killed. Blood dripping off the fresh, new cuts of the knife. My father choking on his own blood wanting to protect me when he couldn't. Tears falling of of my face, hitting the ground.

'No...No! T-this can't be happening, not again!'

"Oh, but is Yugi. This is reality, not a dream."

I turned around, and the flash of red hit me. I stared in shock as i see who was holding the knife i looked closely at the mirror in front of me. My reflection was snickering, covered in blood, holding a knife in his hand tightly as he could. His eyes was closed, when he opened them i let out a gasp. His eyes were crimson. I felt myself being devored by my fear, i couldn't run away from this I can't i'm paralyzed , my body started going numb, my flesh cold as the ice itself.'The exit, where is the exit?'

Yugi..." the voiced hissed snake-like "When will you understand there is no exit. There. Will. Never. Be. An." venom coating its words.

"You can not escape this, no matter how much you want it. Life is not a book yugi, not everyone has happy endings, espically You. No one wants to marry a murderer, no one wants to be loved by a monster, and no one wants to have children with someone who is psychotic."

Yugi didn't want to hear anymore of this, he felt like as if he could break at any moment. he was crushing his shirt, the fabric between his fingers, he knew it cause wrinkles in the clothing but he didn't care. He was trying so hard stop the tears flowing from his violet eyes, no matter what he thought of happier things then this but it wasn't working.

"admit it yugi, tell me it was you who did this and not someone who looks like you." Yugi started to shake is head at the words. "You made up that shadowous figure up, so you wouldn't beleive it was you who killed your parents!" Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs,"I DIDN'T KILL MY PARENTS!" fresh tears fell off his face, making toward their destination. "I c-could never k-kill them I loved them with all of my h-heart." he said in soft cracked tone. he collapsed on to his knees and covered his face with his hands mumbling words that was barely audible.

~*Yami*~

he watched as Yugi fell and hit the concrete floor, he let out a growl when he saw fresh blood seeping out of his light's head. He stared at as he slept, he noticed how cute he looked. He picked up bridal style and ran toward his destination : his home. He ran past the Kame shop where Yugi home was but he didn't know, all he cared about was bringing him to his home instead. Where he could show his true colors to Yugi, honestly he hated everyone, espically that Tea girl he couldn't stand her batting her eyelashes all he wanted to due then was rip out her eyes and stuff it down her throat makeing her choke until she died.

All of the girl there got on his nerves, even the female MARRIED teacher flirted with him, every time he was graded for his assignment they would write their let out a malicious smile, he could ask them where they lived and kill them while their children or husband watched. At the thought made him have a Cheshire smile. When they finally reached their destination, he set Yugi down on his bed waiting for him to wake from his nightmare.

Yami created the nightmare so he can see his little one struggle, and cry. Even though he loved Yugi deeply, he always tortures his victims until he finally kills them, but he wouldn't kill yugi. Harm maybe, but not kill.

"No...Please...Stop.." Yugi said weakly

This made Yami chuckle, it was cute to see him like this. suddenly The of Eye Horus glowed up on his forehead then he mumbles somthing and put his hand Yugi's head "Wake up Yugi." and with that Yugi snapped his eyes open and started gasping and coughing.

~*Yugi*~

The darkness faded as soon as i heard the words "Wake up, Yugi." I snapped my eyes open and looked around to see where i am, i swallowed my throat became dry again. Everything was dark but not as dark as the nightmare i had, i looked around and saw a familiar figure. "Yami, where are we, how did i get here w-" he put his finger to lips

'Shh. it will be alright little one. Trust me." yami said

Something wasn't right his voice is more deeper than usual, i looked at his smile. His teeth! they were as sharp as knives! For the first time i looked him in eyes and saw nothing but the devil's eyes.

Insomnia:Well how was tht? ...


	5. Chapter 4

Insomniac:"Don't own anything but the plot." -.- "If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh sigh it would be a yaoi paradise for me..."

Beauty: sigh "That would be paradise..."

Insomniac:Anyway continue on with the story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Y-your a d-demon.."

a choked on my own words, i couldn't believe it. He was nice to me and...and.. I..barely know him. This is a trick...right? Please let this be a trick..an illusion...something, please!

"Yes Yugi...i'm a demon," he let out a maniacal laugh.

"W-w-what's so funny?" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

He stopped laughing and he looked at me with his demonic eyes. "It's just that, I know everything about you, and you barely know anything about me." he chuckled

questions filled my mind like 'Does he really know everything about me?'or ' How does he know everything about me?' every question I could think of might have an answer that I don't even want to hear. Has he been watching me, following my every movement? No...it can't be he has to lying. He felt himself tighten, what if he was telling the truth? Run away? That wouldn't help much since he's a demon and can find me possible even faster than a blink of an eye.

"I k-know about your p-parents."

When I waited for his response I filled with shock to hear him laugh again.

"About my parents, Yugi. They died, but not from an accident..."

My skin grew deathly cold when he finished his sentence

"...I killed them."

He came closer he brought his hands to my face, his hand stayed on my cheek. He brushed his thumb over my lips, and licked his own. "Your lips are as soft as rose petals, you hold so much innocence in you, yet you don't realize how much I want you Yugi."

He brought his face closer to my own then I pulled back, he looked shock for a second then put on his demonic smile.

"Maybe I should show you my true form, this scene is a little awkward for me."

I agreed with that statement, wait...his true form? Winds began circling him his hair flowing wildly with it, his clothing started to fade away. I blushed, I would've looked away but I couldn't I stared in awe, while he continued his feather joined in the mini twister that surrounded him, the clear winds begun to darken and I could no longer see him, suddenly a pair of red lights surface over the winds where his eyes would be.

This scared me a bit but i was still an awe watching more things surface above the winds, my eyes widened as i stared at his true stood straight with his right hand on his hip, his hair had a little more attire was completely jet black leather, a sleeveless leather shirt tightly gripping his skin as well as the pants. Then I noticed something his skin was more paler than human, black feather wings nearly hugging him, his nails grew longer and sharper enough to slit someone's neck wide open.

His ears had sharp points at the end, what looked like on his head was a black Eye of the Horus crown, black horns kept it company as well. The red texture of his hair looked closely to the color of blood making me shake, and began another panic scared me the most was his eyes, the pupils were dark, very noticable, rested on his, now blood cover eyes.

"Well, what do you think of my true form, little one? Do you like what you see, hmm?"

I couldn't take looking at him anymore, i felt my lungs about to burst over me hyperventilating. I saw darkness clouding my vision, and fell and met darkness once again.

~*Yami*~

He sighed loudly, he felt a little shocked and annoyed that he passed out.

Then he took a deep breath and rested himself on what looked like a chair. He decided that Yugi needed a little punishment, so he created Yugi a nightmare of what happened between his parents.

"As I was saying about my parents, when I killed them I started with my mother. I threatened her i would kill her if she didn't set arrangements for the airport where I will be met my father. So once she did, i have gotten ready to live their for the rest of my life. Once I did, I grabbed my favorite gun then shot her in her vital spots, where she died slowly yet quick painful and agonizing death."

~*Yugi*~

Instead of the usual nightmares I had where it will involve darkness and madness, I was in a room that looked similar to guest room in the hotel. I looked around and saw pictures of a man who had pale skin in a business suit with blue eyes who had spiky hair just like my own, but it was blue. A woman next to him with a loose short red dress who had a sun-kissed tan, was smiling who had crimson eyes and short red hair, she had an infant in her hands. I realized that it was Yami. Next to the picture had a picture of Yami smiling with two people next to him, I rubbed my eyes and looked closely at the picture again. The two who were smiling with him looked liked a wilder versions of my friends Ryou and Malik.

I felt a frown spread across my lips, I missed them so much Ryou and Malik they left to go on a trip with their parents and won't return in about three months. I sighed and let myself wander into the next room, which was the living room as soon as I stoped staring at the...red...carpet i looked up to see Yami putting clothes in his bags. he had a wicked smile on his face, who I believe to have been Yami's mother came back with her shaking in fear. "Y-yami what has gotten into you?"

H e smirked and gave her a chilling response "Someone there holds a key to my heart and I cannot rest until I see him and make him mine."he picked up a photograph and curiosity gets the better of me, I walk over there to see who it was. When I did I felt my blood gone cold, I felt my skin tingled with little needles going through it. I felt my self shake once again, I looked more closely at the picture to see if i wasn't hallucinating.

It was a picture of me and Yami smiling, holding hands and Yami staring at me with his ever-loving gaze I was blushing in my other hand was flowers that I picked off the fresh ground. Dirt still clinging on its roots.'When was this? Where did he get this? How come I can't remember it? My head filled so many questions that I started to have a headache.

I sighed and began looking how to escape this place, I stopped when I heard the echoes of a gunshot...

* * *

Insomniac: Well am I getting better?

Beauty: I think you are.

R&R


	6. Chapter 5

Insomniac: Here is another chapter!

Beauty: We own..NOTHING! but the plot

* * *

My body became frozen to this one spot, I sensed a dark aura surround the house once I heard the gunshots. I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond, then I looked at my body to see if their was any sign of a wound. I wasn't shot, once I realized this my body began to move again. "If I didn't get shot then who did?" After that questioned escaped my mouth my eyes widened in realization, I remember what Yami said.

'About my parents Yugi, they died but not from an accident...I killed them.'

That means ...

'I used to live here in Domino, Japan with my father but I moved to Egypt with my mother'

He couldn't have...no.

'I killed them...'

Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore! Please make it stop!

'I shot...her...in her vital spots...she died slowly...agonizing death..'

I began to hear fragments of Yami's voice in my head, he couldn't have killed his own mother right? Wrong, I was dead wrong. The scene began to change then I saw the Yami's father giving him a hug. Tears of happiness flowed down his face " I missed you, son. I missed you so much, how's you mother?"

I felt myself stiffen at his sudden question, then felt a few tears escape my eyes when I heard Yami's answer. 'After she had the arrangements done...She...she died." He said in false heartbroken voice, I heard his father gasped and weep for his deceased wife. "H-how could this happen?" I looked up to see his father's eyes filled with..anger? "Yami. What did you do to her?"

He let out a dark chuckle "What make you think I did this to her? The woman who brought me life to this world." his voice changed suddenly and it sent chills down my spine. Every word he said contained with bitter poison "The same woman who never wanted a child." His father's eyes widened at his remark. He choked on his own words. "H-how did-"

"You know that boc of golden puzzle pieces?" Yami interrupted. "I solved it, turns out that it was an upside down puzzle. A voice whispered and said I could have anything I want. A wish." his father glared at him. "What did you wish for?"

Yami put on a Cheshire's smile, his eyes filled with excitement and blood lust. "I wished for the truth, what could be better than that? The voice that whispered in my head told me. 'You would've had anything you want. You could be a pharaoh have thousands of concubines to fill your every need. Yet you choose truth. Why?' Ill tell you why, father. I chose it because you two kept hiding things from me."

His father began shaking. Even if I was far away, I could smell his fear from the distance. Yami started to speak again. "He stayed with, the voice, he told me when you or mother and anyone else for that matter lied to me. He told me who he was, he was The Great Pharoah Atem. He made a contract to the similar demon like Satan. To have demonic powers so he would win all the battles. The price" he let out a chuckle "was the souls of the people he had killed. The power went generation to generation to all the mean who looked like him."

His father gave a stern frown "If I looked like him, how come I didn't inherit his powers?"

Yami plastered another smile. "The puzzle. Many who inherited his powers were sealed inside the puzzle, along with the powers itself. It was good thing you have this to me, right father?" He said with a chuckle, his father gritted his teeth and growled out "Those powers should've been mine not yours!" he grabbed Yami by the throat. "I'll kill you..you.. Son of Satan!"

He pushed Yami on the ground, and grabbed a nearby lamp to hit Yami with. When he nearly grabbed one, his body got up slowly and started to laugh. "You think you can actually kill me? Well you can't. Even without my powers I could still kill you."

He raised his hand and it begun to transform to a large crow's claw. Well this is it father, our final goodbye." he made his famous demonic smile, his father covered in sweat said in a barely audible cracked voice. "See...you...in..Hell."

Then Yami brought his claw down to his neck at great speed, and cut through his neck. I watched the scene, I could hear his skin ripping from his talons. blood poured out of his neck, hearing the loud thud as he hit the ground. Blood still poured out of his mouth, he clutched his wound to stop the bleeding but he knew he was dying.

His hand fell from exhaustion and he laid there still conscious feeling the great pain of the wound and died. Yugi started to take steps back then he felt arms wrap around him and heard a chilling voice whisper in a seductive tone. "Your mine. And always will be." I let out a shaky gasp and felt his tongue lick my ear, I tried to escape his grasp but, he was too strong.

He grabbed my chin and forcibly turned it so I can see his face, the once eyes that held false sorrow, and wanting of blood, were now filled with lust and madness. He kissed my neck and started to bite it, leaving a trail of lovebites. The he bared his sharp teeth and bit my shoulder, I screamed in pain and escaped his grip.

I put my hand on my shoulder and saw no blood on my hand, I looked at him in a puzzled expression. 'He bit me! How am I not bleeding? I felt his teeth deep within my skin, tearing my flesh like a shark would do to its prey...' I looked at my shoulder and saw a small gothic cross wrapped in thorny stem of the black rose. I felt my body tremble, my strength weakening with each passing second, I fell. I was caught in the arms of the same man who spilled his mother and father's blood. The one who will make my life a living Hell as long I shall live, even after death...

* * *

Insomnia: ...

R&R


	7. Chapter 6

Insomnia: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

I woke up meeting the sun's rays hitting my face, I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. Out of instinct i let out my morning yawn. I looked around, and felt a surge of panic run through me. 'How did i get here, i was with Yami and...and...' I looked at my shoulder and noticed the Devil's Cross,what if I go to church and the preacher notice's my mark? Will he pour Holy Water down my throat, or tell me that I'm now some demon who associated with the devil?!

Oh man, oh man what am I going to do?' I let out a soft growl "**Yami.**" I felt anger, flow though my body and heard my heart pounding against my chest, desperately wanting to explode. "I'm going to kill him!" Then my anger faded away. I let out a sigh, I couldn't kill Yami even though I want to, I just can't. I saw part of his memories of the killings of his parents.

I felt a cool breeze I shivered, I looked to see my window barely open I went to close it, when I noticed something blue caught my attention. I let out a soft gasp, it was a bouquet of flowers. Forget-Me-Nots and white roses surrounded a row of Gladiolus flowers that surround one big orange blossom.

There was a light purples, flower-scented card that had my name in beautiful writing. Once again curiosity got the better of me, i opened the card and read its contents.

_Yugi, you hold a meaning to my heart. Each flower has a meaning as well, my dear. The Forget-Me-Nots mean true love as well as the white roses, you have a tight grip of my love to you. The Gladiolus mean "Love at first sight" ever since i saw your face ever since i was a child, i couldn't wait to see your smiling face. The Orange Blossom, is my favorite flower to represent how I feel for you. It means "Eternal love" no matter what you do, hurt me, humiliate me, or even break my pride you will always hold the key to my heart. It is also the traditional wedding flower...remember you belong to me, my dear! _

_Sincerely yours for eternity, Yami_

_P.S. I have transferred into all of your classes._

I read the card again, and looked at it with my mouth wide open. 'He can't be serious, now I have to see that every day now?' This wasn't happening, I wouldn't be surprised to see him move closer to me. Whoa! Stop thinking that way, what if he does move around here. I heard my breathing go faster until I heard my name called from downstairs.

"Yugi! You got a package! It says it's from Yami!" I felt my stomach dropped at that statement, why is this happening to me? I put on the nearest thing i could find, my jacket. I quickly went down stairs, eager to throw away the things inside the package. It was a plain small brown box, small enough for at least six workbooks.

The I realised something. "Grandpa? How did I get home?"

He looked at me with his old eyes, scanning me. "You mean you don't remember?" I shook my head he gave a small laugh,"This boy carried you home saying you saw a car accident and passed out. If I can recall his name it was...Yatsu? no, it was Yami, definitely Yami." I felt my heart jump at the moment I heard his name. I let out a shaky sigh, this wasn't going easy for is it?

"What wrong, Yugi?" Aren't you going you open your package?"

"Grandpa I-"

I didn't finish my sentence because the bell interrupted me , customers were walking in a large group.

"Sorry, Yugi Saturday Morning rush. We'll talk later okay?" I nodded and watched him walk off and attending to a customer. I got up and grabbed the package, and went straight to my room, wondering what's inside the package. I sat on my bed, gently putting the package on my lap. I slowly open the package and found... photos.

Photos..of us when we were little, maybe three or four, I couldn't tell. The first photo was the one I saw in Yami's memories, both of us holding hands. Another was a photo of me with Joey and Anzu we were laughing. I looked closely at the photo and realized this was taken...a few days ago. I grabbed more photos and looked at them, how long has he followed me?

One of the photos was me and Joey eating at the café, out of all the photos they were mainly on me. When my friends were there, they were either cut out by scissors, or I was zoomed in. When I dug out all the photos there was one last photo, something about it made my stomach drop in knots and make my skin tingle.

I picked it up the it was in monochrome and the date was in the corner, this was three days ago. I looked at it and my body became still, I stopped breathing. My chest began to hurt from the lack of air, lungs begging to be fed oxygen. I took a short shaky gasp, a single tear fell off my right cheek. It was that bully who was picking on me, making fun of my hair, and height.

This photo showed the bully stabbed my knives and forks, his nails removed and pushed into his eyes. His tongue cut into two making him have a snake-like tongue, but the cut went all the wasp up. Blood spilled out of mouth and covered his whole body, his stomach were cut open and his guts were tied around his neck.

I went into my bathroom and quickly threw up earlier meals, making it become empty. No wonder why the bully didn't show up recently, I didn't think he would kill him. Yami's signature was in lower corner as well as a note saying _For you my love, now no one can hurt you anymore._ I know he was mean to me, but he didn't deserve to die, especially in the most morbid way.

Oh Kami, I'm going to get sick again, I heard footsteps getting louder and louder, Grandpa's voice following it. "Yugi, are you alright I heard you getting sick. I reacted quickly, I shoved all the photos in the box and hid it under my bed then I went in the bathroom and cleaned all the vomit from the sink. I laid my head at the edge of the sink, panting and sweating, my vision getting blurry.

Before I knew it I started to become tired and tired, I felt my skin heat up and saw my shoulder grow a bright blue, then everything faded away as I heard my grandpa shouting my name.

* * *

Insomnia: R&R, :P


	8. Chapter 7

Insomniac: Own nothing but the plot

* * *

I woke up in bed once again with a small headache, but got into his school clothing nonetheless. He did all the things he usually did in the mornings, completely forgotten about last night. He was still half asleep but he still gotten ready for school, when he started to walk down stairs, he heard grandpa call his name. "Yugi, are you feeling better?" He looked at him filled with worried, Yugi just brushed it off with a nod. "Yes Grandpa, I'm fine. An I'm going to school. So goodbye, see you later." After we said our goodbyes once more, but this time I felt my stress rise each time I took a step closer to school.

Once I reached the gates, I saw my friends chatting away. My eyes widened when I saw two figures one with a tan and the other with white hair... "Ryou! Malik!" I ran towards them and gave them the tightest hugs. "Yugi! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ryou said excitedly. Malik scooped me in is arms in a tight hug , I laughed. He put me down. "I thought you weren't coming until later or something."

They both smiled, Malik spoke up first. "Our parents let us stay here under certain conditions, like having a parental guardian or whatever." Then it was Ryou's turn to speak. "Since both of our parents are out, we had to stay with Ishizu." The Malik smiled and crushed into a hug again once he let go I gave Ryou one too. Then Ryou pouted,"Too bad we don't have any classes with you though."

They both sadly sighed, then the bell rang signaling us that we had ten minutes to get to class. Once Yugi went to his locker the smile on his face suddenly disappeared when he felt a spine-tingling, choking dark aura coming towards him. And only him. He chose to ignore it even though he knew it was still there. He gotten his thing ready and went to his first class.

He sat right next to Tea as always he looked across the room and noticed something, they were early. 'Hmm, oh well at least I'm early.' he thought. "Hey Yugi, did you hear about a transfer student coming into our class?" Tea said excitedly. Before he could answer the class came pouring in through the door, the teacher came in after the student sat down. He had a bored look on his face as well as the other teachers, "Alright students, pay attention! We have a new student join us today, quiet down so he can introduce himself."

Everyone except me, were on the edge of their seat wanting to know who the new student was. Once I heard footsteps coming from the doorway, I felt myself become more scared to see if it was him or not. I saw his shadow on the floor and began to panic, I slowly breathed in and out to calm myself, the I heard a smooth deep voice "Hello my name is Yami Sennen, nice yo meet all of you." he said politely

The teacher adjusted his glasses and looked at the familiar seating chart, he looked at classroom and saw a space between me and Tea. The he pointed at the

spot. "Sit over there between Tea Gardener and Yugi Mutou."

He smiled at me as he took his seat, all the girls even Tea drooled at him. I smiled at the thought if he was over me and would choose one of the girls instead of me. Maybe he was wrong being in love with me, I would choose Tea over me any day. She actually looks her age, she's brave, smart, and is well beautiful. I let out a sigh, at the thought of him and her being together made me feel uneasy, I ignored it and listen to the teacher and wrote notes down.

I felt his eyes wander around me and no one else. 'Stop staring at me, idiot, look somewhere else besides me.' I thought

/Can't help it, Aibou you look so cute when your mad./

I felt my body stiffen, I heard his voice inside my head. No that couldn't be possible, I'm finally losing it aren't I?

/Aibou, what's the matter?/

I heard him again, dammit I'm really going insane. Make him go away somewhere far from as possible, okay I'm just going to ignore him and continue with class. I took more notes without taking a break, thanks to Yami I probably need to borrow them from someone else. Just as I was about to write another paragraph explaining the reasons why speech is important, words began to appear on my paper.

Yugi, you can't ignore my love for you I will never stop telling and showing you how much I love you. You belong to me and I belong to you, forever until time stops. Please, be mine~

I felt my face heat up, when a drawing of a beautiful rose appeared, making my notes disappear. In the corner, it was Yami's signature and the words I love you, Yugi.

/Do you love it, my dear?/

'How are you doing that?' my thought echoed in my head.

/Remember, I'm a demon koi./

'Why is it me, what's so special about me?'

I turned and looked at Yami, he had a small blush on his face when I looked behind Yami I saw Tea her face had a small blush as well, but she was looking at Yami.

/Aibou, you are everything I could want most. You are beautiful, you are very polite, innocence radiates off you, every time I look at you, I want you to become mine immediately. You are my everything, Yugi. You will always be my everything./

Every word he said made my face redden even more. I shook my head at those very words he said in my head, he doesn't mean it anyway he's just playing around right? "Mr. Mutou are you alright?" I raised my head immediately at the sound of my teacher's voice, I felt my face redden in embarrassment. "No, Mr. Yakatama."

He sighed and went back teaching reasons why speeches need to be in complete sentences or something. I glared at Yami for saying those things in my head, then the bell rang I quickly get up from my seat and ran towards the door. I smirked evilly, knowing that Yami was trapped with all the other students. I ran towards my locker, entering my locker combination. Just as I was fixing to open my locker I felt a hand on my shoulder, I slowly turned and saw Joey.

"Joey, thank Kami it's you!" I nearly yelled. Joey just smiled "Heh heh, sorry for not meeting you at the gates Yug' I was busy" I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "With what Joey?" I asked smiling as he blushed. I saw Seto walking over and whisper something in Joey's ear and he blushed. I only heard something like ' nice work pup' or something like that.

Then Joey's face went completely crimson, he turned away quickly so I don't see his face. I couldn't help but, to giggle at his actions it was cute. "Heh, heh, Jou I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He quickly covered my mouth and put two fingers to his lips. "Shhh! No one but you, know that me and Kaiba are a couple." I smiled, then patted his shoulder and removed his hand away from my mouth. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise." I winked at him.

He gave a sighed in relief and hugged me tight. "Thanks, Yug' I wouldn't know what to do without ya." We both laughed and gathered our things for our next hour. As they walked to their next class, a pair of jealous, crimson eyes followed them.

* * *

Insomniac: ...


	9. Chapter 8

Don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Joey shook with an ounce of fear of being watched, he turned around to see if there were anyone looking in his direction. As soon as class was over he told Yugi that he needed to go somewhere. He sighed he turned and saw Seto pointing winking at him and signaled him to follow him. Joey let out a small blush and followed him.

Seto headed towards the back doors of the school, he started to run faster, and faster. He never knew that Seto was a fast runner, just as his legs were about to give out Seto stopped by a large tree. It was nearby the roads, still close enough to school. Joey came close and hugged him from behind snuggling him from the back.

But once he did that he got a reaction he thought he would never get. He started to laugh, even though he heard his laugh before, when no one els but him was around, this was...different. "Uh..Seto...?"he sounded like a child that was lost, he didn't know what else to say his Seto was acting weirder than normal.

Once he said his name, he stopped laughing and turned toward Joey, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. Joey let go of him and took a step away from him, Seto had a smirk on his face. He put his hand on Joey's cheek felling the warmth of the skin, his hand traveled down to smoothly to his neck.

His fingers exploring the skin, then wrapped around his neck. Joey let out a small noise, he put his hand on top of Seto's trying to stop Seto trying from choking him. "Let...go..please." Joey begged. Seto immediately let go, and joeys fell to the ground gasping for life. "Why...would you do this, Seto"

He couldn't take it anymore, he slapped Joey in the face and revealed his true form. He let out a growl."How dare you touch MY Yugi, dirting him with your hands, you make me sick. Those same hands that used tom cause bruises on his skin, just for the show." Joey felt guilt rising within him, remembering how he used to hurt Yugi for popularity, but he no longer wanted that but his best friend back.

What shocked Joey was he looked to see Seto no longer there, he first thought Yugi but he would never do this. His eyes widened he looked so much alike of Yugi, but he was different. He had demonic aura surrounding him, the same aura if the devil. The Yugi look-alike smirked at Joey's fear, he licked his lips with a malicious smile forming on his face.

Bloodlust was clear as day in his eyes, frightening Joey even more."L-listen I don't know what you w-want I-I don't have any money." This made Yami even more angrier when he mention money. "Bah! I don't want money! You know too damn well what I want! And the only way to get that is to get rid of YOU." When he said this Joey's eyes widened he started to crawl away but Yami wasn't going to let him get away from him.

Yami grabbed Joey by the leg and started drag him across the rough surface of the ground. Joey started to scream as loud as he could, Yami laughed at his action. "Go ahead and scream as loud as you want, no one is going to hear you, except the dead." Yami snapped his fingers and the scenery started to change.

It looked like a graveyard the ground soaked in blood, people against the tombstones their faces full of fright, their bodies pale. Cuts carved on their skin, Joey looked around and tears flooded in his eyes. What brought tears in his eyes, he saw the people who hurt Yugi were now dead, he could tell fear was their last emotion before they died.

And he knew he was going to be the same, he could beg and whine but he knew it wouldn't help him one bit in his situation. "Listen I'm not going to kill you but I am going to hurt you, so you won't be in my way of mine and Yugi's relationship. In order to do that I need to put you to sleep.." Joey didn't know what he meant by "Put you to sleep" what was he going to do with him?

Yami smiled and stoked Joey's hair like an other does with her child. He whispered harshly in his ear "Your lucky that your Yugi's friend for now, if you were the same back then well," He let out a dark chuckle "I would've killed you without hesitation, hmm maybe torture you first then shed your tainted blood." Yami raised his hand and darkness began to take over Joey.

* * *

Yugi wondered where Joey went, he looked within the cluttered halls searching for him. He heard his name, he turned around to see Seto with shockingly, worry. He remembered the day he met Seto he gave everyone cold glares, but when he looked at him now he was unsure if this was Seto or not. "Have you seen Joey? I've looked around for him and I haven't had any luck in finding him."

I shook my head."Ever since 2nd hour I haven't seen him, he said he had to go somewhere and that's the last time I saw him." He sighed, I could tell his whole body filled with panic and worry. I smiled."How about we look for him, for him? We can just skip the rest of the hours while we search for him." I didn't want to admit but I only wanted to skip so I don't have to see Yami and not see Joey in Health.

Seto agreed. "We need to put our things away so it won't be in our way." Just as we were going to take our plan to action a loud yell filled the school, getting the students and the teacher's attention. What made mine and Seto's blood run cold was the statement the yelling student said."Joey was in a car accident, he got ran over by some drunk!"

The words were all crushed together that I barely understood it, but at those words it tore my heart. I heard Seto's voice over the rambling with the students and teachers. "No...it can't be, he can't...die." Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes but I didn't let it show, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the front doors to prove if it was true or not.

When we were both outside, the student was right Joey was covered in...blood, his head bleeding the most. I nearly passed out from the dreadful sight, I quickly ran over to him followed behind was Seto. Everyone was gathered around him, Seto pushed the crowd away from him while I laid Joey's head on my lap begging him not to go. I heard a faint whisper come off his lips."Yug' is t'at you?" He coughed up blood "For a second I thought you had a twin."

My eyes widened, did Yami do this? Why,why would he do this to him? He didn't do anything! "Joey what happened?" my voice cracked. He looked at me, he let out another cough. "He said...I w-would g-get in...the way..." He had a short symphony of coughs, spilling blood on my jacket. I heard siren and new voices telling me to step away from Joey.

I did what I was told my face filled with guilt and fear, I ran away from the crowd, as far as I could. I stopped and panted, trying to catch my breath from running and from this panic attack. I heard a car drive right next to me, I realized it was a limo. The window rolled down, I expected it to be Seto but it wasn't it was Yami. He held a wine glass filled with red liquid, he gave me an admiring smile.

"Yugi come in, please we need to talk." For once we actually agreed on something, once I entered the limo and closed the door. A pair of lips crashed in with my own, I felt Yami's hand on my arms trapping me. I tried to break free, but I couldn't he was too strong nearly crushing my arms I let out a whimper of pain, he instantly let go of me.

"Sorry my love but, you taste so delicious."

I growled. "Don't call me "my love" or any nicknames! I know you hurt Joey!" my voice got louder, he didn't flinch. I couldn't hold it anymore, more tears fell. I noticed his face softened. "That is what I wanted to talk about lo-Yugi. I wasn't planning on killing him, but he was in our way of our relationship." My eyes widened. "We are not in a relationship you...you...Homicidal Freak!"

A flash of hurt spread across his face."I know your upset, Yugi. I'm going to make you a deal."

I raised an eyebrow. "W-what kind of deal?" I was afraid of the answer but my curiosity overwhelmed me.

"I'll leave your friends alone, if..." he was doing this on purpose, raising my curiosity levels.

"If what?"

"If you become my lover." he spoke with a lustful tone.

* * *

R/R


	10. Chapter 9

Diclaimer:Own nothing but the plot.

* * *

I stared at him in shock this wasn't right, he was bargaining my friend's life just to make me his lover!? I let out a soft growl, anger began to flood my whole body following with guilt. Anger because he was tampering with my friend's life, guilt because this was my fault. I knew my answer had to be 'Yes', I wasn't going to let my friend die because of me, no I can't love this monster.

The limo stopped suddenly causing me to jump in surprise, I landed in Yami's arms. I heard him purr with delight, I let out a growl of disgust. I quickly sit back to original spot then, I took a small glance at Yami when he didn't notice, he had a smirk on his face. I heard him speak softly as we stopped once more but more smoothly then the last one.

"I believe you need to make your decision, soon."

Before I could step out of the limo he grabbed the shoulder of my uniform then whispered in my ear, making me shiver.  
"I'll be waiting for my answer aibou," he let out a small pause."Or your Grandfather's life might be cut short."

My eyes widened at the tone he used and the words that spilled out of his mouth. Before I could say anything, he handed me my phone. I looked at him, when had he..? He gave me a warm smile, he closed the limo door. The limo disappeared in seconds, I was in a small shock I snapped out of it when my phone signaled me I had a new message.

_Yugi, I had the advantage when you were thinking about your friend. I decided to put my number in your phone when I could._  
_I let out a weak growl, then I noticed his signature below his message._

_~YugiIsMine~_

My face paled, I felt I was going to vomit and pass out from what happened. Everything is going by way to quickly. Just like a second ago I met this boy named Yami next, I found out my best friend was now in the hospital, because of me.  
I didn't notice I had a message from an unknown number. I wondered who it was from, I quickly exited out of Yami's message and skimmed through the unknown number's message.

_Yugi it's me, Seto. I got your number through Jou's phone. Jou is doing well but, he's in a coma...they are trying to decide about the time when he will wake up or...if he can wake up. I'm doing all I can to pay the money for it. You are wondering why I'm doing this, I'm Jou's lover that's why._

I let out a weak smile, he was still cold as always. I look above me and see the sky turning to a dull grey, drips of the cold water began to fall hitting the ground quietly. I felt a sudden pain go through my chest.

I muttered words telling myself that i wasn't going to pass out, my body yet again felt weak. I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I looked to see who wanted my attention. A young beautiful women with long black hair, tanned skin looked at me.  
My eyes widened I looked at her closely.

"I-Ishizu?" I spoke out my voice cracking slightly.

The woman shook her head,"No, I'm Isis, her past self." She grabbed my arm,"Come. We need to leave."

"But my grandfather."  
She shook her head once more,"He will be fine, let's go."

I obeyed,"Where are we going, if it's not too much to ask."

She gave me a grim look,"The Pharoah's descendent, he has sealed his soul and casted it away, just like I am with Ishizu but, in a more gentle way. He has caught sights of you and he will never leave you, has he?"

I let out a nod, still a little fear clung on to my skin.

"This is more horrid than I thought, ever since he made a deal with that demon his vision had been blurred between the matters of the unbalanced sanity. The Pharoah has never been infested with being in love, but now he met you he would do anything in his power just for you to become his."

This felt like a story I read once about a young corrupted girl fell for a handsome prince, she would've done anything to return his love for her. The crow tricked her into giving his claws to kill the prince's bride-to-be.

I was the prince, Yami the corrupted woman, Jou the princess, and the crow the demon. I'm surprised I made this far without going insane or anything. I was too busy daydreaming instead of paying attention on what was happening right in front of me, when I looked i felt regret tug on my shoulder.  
Everything was gothic styled, it looked like I was in a dark fairytale book.

It turns out we were in a museum filled with ancient dark artifacts from different locations, most from ancient Egypt apparently. I let out a puff of air, I looked at my surroundings then it caught my attention, the pharaoh's coffin.  
I didn't realize Isis had let go of my hand, she was talking someone who was hiding his face under the black robe's hood. They chatted away barely looking out for me, while I get a closer look at the pharaoh's coffin; it was mainly covered in gold and jewels. It had writing on it.

Foolishly I read the text out loud,_ "Pureness this soul contained, evil has sought and stained. No longer under the light, this soul damned under the night. He who filled with corruption, is his own destruction. Only who was a heart filled with no rage, can free him from the devil's cage."_

I was thinking what that meant, but I was interrupted by Isis's voice

"I didn't know you can read Egyptian, Yugi." Isis said filled with little shock.

"I don't." I replied with a tint of confusion.

Isis came towards me and put her hand on the glass case,"The text you read out loud was in Egyptian, Yugi."

I shook my head, "I never read any other languages except English and Japanese."

I've never read any texts in Egyptian before, I didn't know it was another languages; I thought it was Japanese it was so easy to read.

She put her finger on the top surface of her lips, she motioned the hooded man to come here.I didn't here any footsteps I only heard the man's breathing. This guy was really freaking me out, he suddenly took a couple of steps toward me putting his hand on my forehead. I heard a couple of foreign words spit out from the man's mouth, I didn't understand it.

Air started to surround both of us I looked around at our surroundings, I barely saw Isis through the magical winds I begun to yell for her. I realised it was useless because I was no longer within my body, there was two of me one trapped in the magic cyclone, and one the spirit. The rooms began to darken and fade.

Bright light began to blind me after a few seconds the brightness faded, I was in a different room surrounded by toys and pictures. I started to check the pictures they were my friends and my family. There was Tea, Jou, Ryou, Malik, Mokuba, Serenity and surprisingly Seto I started to look for more pictures and see my family.

Grandpa and me when I was about at least nine I had on a shy smile with Grandpa having his arms around me and... another boy who looks like me. It wasn't Yami but, when I took another look the picture the boy's face was suddeningly being scratched up; I couldn't recognize the boy anymore. There was another with me and that look alike, his face was also scratched out as well.

"You do remember this boy right?"

I didn't recognize this voice, I grabbed one of the pictures,breaking the glass and I picked up the biggest piece. With the most threatening voice I coul pull I said,"Who are y-you and where am I?"

The man let out a small chuckle and mumbled,"Cute."

I sweatdropped and let out a growl, I was being serious and he's calling me cute?!

"Put the glass down, I'm not here to harm you I'm here to help you."

"Prove it." I said

"What?"

"Prove your here to help me."

"How can I prove I'm here to help you?"

I bit my lip, then an idea struck.

"Take your hood off."

If i could see his eyes under that hood, I would bet he was giving me a look he let out a small shrug and slowly put his hand on the black hood. He pulled slowly and i dropped the piece of glass, he wasn't human. His head was a dog like I couldn't figure out what he was I was about to ask nbut he interrupted.

"I'm not human, I'm actually more of a god."

I started to step back out of fear a sudden pain raced in my legs, I let out a small cry. I realized I step on the broken glass, blood smeared across the ground I was beginning to fall before I could hit the hard surface below, the unhuman man caught me. I looked at him in embarresment nearly forgetting the pain, it was short the pain returned.

"Let me heal you." he spoke queitly

I felt his lips come into contact with mine, I started to squirm I tried to push him away. "Mmm..Let...mmph..go!"

He put his tongue down my throat, I let out a weak moan. His hands suddenly went up my shirt, I felt tears surface my eyes."No!"

He let go of me, he let out a soft laugh,"Forgive my humor,it's funny and cute seeing your flushed face."

I wiped the saliva off my lips on the sleeve of my jacket I stared at him in shock. I thought he was Yami disguised as this, and I though he was going to... I shook my head.

"You are good kisser, Yugi."

My face went red again I hid my face in my hands,"Stop saying things like that."

Again he let out another soft laugh, the he suddenly stopped. "I'm Anubis, Yugi."

I looked at him confused, I let out a dumb question,"Who?"

He let out a small growl,"I'm the God Of the Underworld!" (Insert lightning effects here.)

I let out a small squeak.

"Yugi, I'm here to protect you, not harm you." he spoke softly again.

"From Yami?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will disguise as a transfer student. I hope we can seal the evil within that man's heart, and bring the light once more."

He patted my head,"I will become your protector. Your "boyfriend", that will attract Yami and hopefully we will bring him to his senses."

Everything started to dissapear again. I wonder how I'm still sane when this is all happening to quick.


End file.
